


Some dumb drabbles

by MockingBirdMockingYou



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingBirdMockingYou/pseuds/MockingBirdMockingYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some quick requests I've done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, he would forget.  
Sometimes, it was like the first massive shock all over again, when he woke up and /Dirk Strider/ was there, sleeping so calmly and peacefully.  
When the seadweller sat up, those orange eyes, such a gorgeous colour, would open, cloudy with sleep, and while he was far too out of it to put up any walls and wear any sort of cool kid mask, he would give the troll a smile, soft with sleep, and, well, if that didn't make his kokoro go doki doki, who knew what would. That little smile, nothing at all, but everything at the same time, because his smile said "I love you" and "Please don't go" and an endless list of amazing, wonderful things he could only hope for, adoration in those amber eyes.  
His chest would throb, tight with pain,because it was so fucking perfect.  
They were both totally fucked.


	2. CronKri

Silence was a rare thing when Kankri Vantas was around. It was almost like he was afraid of it, that massive, ringing, consuming silence, like he felt he needed to fill up every little space with words, endless words.   
Sometimes, he wondered if he could drink those words, the endless, unchanging stream, from the mutant blooded trolls lips, and let the silence roar louder than ever in the moments after, holding his breath, waiting for it, the shouting, the violence, anything. But he would never do it, just for the fear of those responses.   
Cronus was more than willing to let those obnoxious, endless words slip into the silence, ruining it by making it so, so much better.


End file.
